User talk:Supergeeky1
---- (HOW DARE YOU PUT THE IMAGE ON BEFORE ME!!!) Hahaha I'm laughing so hard it's starting to hurt. I'm not changing my userpage until I get back from work. Touche With Wookiee G. and Cassus. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Alsakan Crisis Hey man, I really have no problem with you spoofing my own personal creations, but the Alsakan Crisis is the actual role-play plot on TheStarWarsRP.Com and I don't know how the majority of the site would feel about it being spoofed. I know there's nothing I can really do to stop you from doing anything with the article since it was on ''Star Wars Fanon, but I just wanted to let you know that it's not something I personally made up. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 04:32, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Lol, okay thanks. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 04:36, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Them Yahoo's Them Yahoo's done stole mah Baby, and I will include this event on Mah Baby's article. Could you be so kind as to see if you can create Mah Baby's image on a milk carton?? :) Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Kermit Nice expasion on Kermit dude. :) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 06:16, 17 April 2008 (UTC) You killed my planet! Bastard! *Damn, I was on the crapper, too. Ah well, I suppose I'm out on the intersteller highway, "First ticket to Frogger, please!" The Almighty Ninja 21:20, 17 April 2008 (UTC) AoE Supergeeky1, I Madclaw salute you for Pimping MaH Baby's Mamma to AoE status. will prove to be a nice addition to your userpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) 64 Those redirects for Jesus 64 were only meant to be temporary. I've got a few ideas in store for him, lol. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 15:57, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Updates, please Hey, whenever you or someone else parodies an article from the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, please let me know so that I may update the list at the Wiki accordingly. Thanks a lot. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 20:30, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Award *Heres to you for all the image help you've been giving me. The Almighty Ninja 05:47, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *Not a problem The Almighty Ninja 06:12, 19 April 2008 (UTC) You Deleted the Jessica Alba page! Why? She looked soooooooooo good! Read the title. Mecenarylord 14:48, 21 April 2008 (UTC) SWGame having my name mentioned would indeed be nice, seeing that the only thing sterling ever did to help "create" that wiki was submit the request. they had to deal with me to actually get the details and have it created, since from that point on he was completely invisible. i realize this is a joke wiki, but its always a pain to see someone else get credit for creating something that you created. how would you feel if you created a website, and later find that your friend has taken all credit for it with no mention of your name anywhere? i think you more than...this AdmirableAckbar schmuk knows about SWGames...so I'll let you edit it, since the guy wants to set out and un-edit everything i do...because he THINKS i know nothing...when of course he is wrong. BrentPowell 19:16, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Darth Emo On the Darth Emo page, what you did on the press confrence section was great,but if you center it, it goes down 5 and 6 lines before it starts., and when I tried to change it you changed it back, so do you mind if I change it back? Mecenarylord 19:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *Gotcha! Mecenarylord 19:42, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a ton for the image! I love it! :-) Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:45, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Good work Good work on the milkcarton image, today I will fid a way to give it a nice place in the article. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ' 16:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ]] Oompa Loompa I've been thinking of creating a more detailed article about Anita's struggle against Hoffinator, and can you make this image? http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y149/bluekiss531014/gun_to_head.gif Can you replace the soldier with Hoffinator, and the guy kneeling down an Oompa Loompa? Thanks. Darth Oompy 19:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Ah, thank you. Darth Oompy 21:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Voor Niets Als je dit leest, wat je niet kan ga je een vertaler gebruiken. Dan kom je erachter dat hier niets van waarde staat geschreven en dat ik zojuist weer iets van je waardevolle tijd heb afgenomen. Proost. PS dit geldt ook voor iedereen die nieuwschierig genoeg is om dit bericht te gaan ontcijferen. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:23, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Nimrod! Hey, I like self-parodying myself, but I don't want to do all the work. Can you please add some of your own humor to Nimrod Anthill? Thanks. I eventually hope to nominate it for Featured Sith. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'where my Wookiee-Nookie?']] 01:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Cool, whenever you have time is fine. :) [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'where my Wookiee-Nookie?']] 01:14, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, come on! You poke fun at George Lucas and that doesn't breach policy. Why doesn't Darth Obama get the same treatment? Look at Dick Cheney! Google has Darth Cheney pictures of him in their image search. Does that cause public concern? You see famous people being poked at all the time by humorists. It's just part of being famous.RunningThunder 21:05, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Eye C Well that coulda been a nasty situation. thanks for the Sith Enlightenment on the article. My friend photoshopped a picture of darth vader in which it actually looks like Darth Obama is wearing the Helmet. .RunningThunder 22:07, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Evil Baby Thing *Yikes! That was frightening! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 01:53, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Request I'm going to make Cookers of Evil comic book article and I'll need cover image. My Photoshop skills are minor so I'll be grateful if you could make it for me. *Details: the title is of course Cookers of Evil. The cover should have images of: Darth Baker, Jemima Butterworth and Darth Chef on it. Style of the title and background depends on you, but remember it's about Evil Bakers. Thank you in advance. LordGalvatron 10:09, 17 May 2008 (UTC) When you end it, send me link to the image. EXCELLENT work man! You're awesome! Thank you very much LordGalvatron 14:38, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Moon River Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:20, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Extension I believe an extension was made/under production for Firefox? What happened about that? [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:38, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Yipee! News I went through the summary; good job overall... I corrected a couple of minor factual errors. The biggest one I saw was that Yipee! would be its own namespace; I don't think we actually voted on that, and in fact the consensus seemed to be to only create one namespace at this time. Personally I think the Yipee! page and the Yipee! News page could both go in the same category (perhaps with subcategories for archives or whatever) and work fine. Sithtionary, on the other hand, could expand to a tremendous size, which is why it's better suited to its own namespace. We can CT this if you like. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:50, 29 June 2008 (UTC) An image request, when you get a moment I think needs Sith eyes. And maybe a more evil background, like Mustafar or something. Then that might be a better image for the Darth News page than the current one. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 00:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:43, 2 August 2008 (UTC) thanks for the warm welcomehiFlipper The Doliphin 01:02, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ALRIGHT I GET IT!! (well not really.) What exactly do you want with these articles? - User:Clonehunter *so its a grammar issue? ** Wait...What? User:Clonehunter i would like to adopt a page hello i would like to adopt a page please and i have made it a test on it and click here to see and if you dont like it you can delete it thank you-Boba fett 32 03:55, 24 September 2008 (UTC) The RFR page I'm faced with the unpleasant task of warning you that this edit constitutes harassment and conduct unbecoming an administrator. In IRC, something along these lines would be acceptable and even routine, but this isn't IRC. I hope this does not signal an emerging pattern. I know you have your differences with Jedimca0, and if you think his adminship should be removed at this time, you are free to start a genuine RFRA. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 12:20, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Help With Darth Emo Hey I was wondering if you could help me get Darth Emo ready for submission for Featured Sith. I think its ready but i'm asking you to take a quick look at it. Mecenarylord 17:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Mecenarylord 23:35, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Image request Hola amigo, could you replace the dog's face on This Gif file with an Ewok biting a letter? I think it would fit nicely in the ''You have new messages banner. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 15:26, 26 October 2008 (UTC)